Alice Angel
Alice Angel, and her corrupted physical form Twisted Alice, is the two of the main antagonists(other being Joey Drew) in the 2017 horror video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. She is a cartoon character first mentioned in Chapter Two. In Chapter 3 and 4, she took the role as the main antagonist of the chapters. Alice Angel appears in the spin-off Bendy in Nightmare Run as one of the main protagonists. Just like Bendy and Boris, she is a character created by Joey Drew for Bendy's show and the only known female cast. Like the others, she was brought to life by Joey Drew using the Ink Machine. There is another version of her called Allison Angel, who murdered Twisted Alice and became Henry's ally. She is voiced by Lauren Synger. Appearance Alice is a female humanoid cartoon character with long black hair, thin eyebrows, black lipstick, and has, like the other cartoon characters, pie eyes with eyelashes. She is wearing a black dress, a white bow tie and gloves, although they have some sort of hole in each palm. Twisted Alice is a young woman wearing an angel halo which is melted into her head as well as a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She is wearing what looks like a black dress and also a white bow-tie. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black colors to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not have the white hand gloves like the original Alice, or they might be covered with black ink from the insides of the ink beings. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow. The left side of her face looks rather repulsive and melted and exposes half of her human teeth, along with an empty left eye-socket. Personality Twisted Alice is shown to be somewhat friendly at first, but later she proves to be twisted, demented and manipulative, which is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding, risking his life in the process. Physical Alice is also a very sadistic and murderous individual, as she has been killing other ink creatures for their insides in order to maintain her beautiful and perfect appearance. This was evident at the end of Chapter 3 when she tells Henry she seeks to have Boris' insides, claiming that he is the most perfect of all the Boris clones she has killed. Twisted Alice has also expressed her hatred towards Bendy, who also shows anger when Henry is sent by her to destroy his cutouts. She is also shown to be afraid of being touched by Ink Bendy and the other ink creatures, fearing that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles" where she was reborn as Physical Alice. Biography Chapter 2 Alice was first seen in a poster that is placed in a room apart from the music department room. A tape recorder of her voice actress, Susie Campbell, can be found near which explains her experience with playing the character, commenting how she has felt a sort of connection with Alice. Chapter 3 When Henry visits Alice's room for the first time, he finds a lot of merchandise dedicated to Alice Angel. The lights suddenly turn off and the televisions start to play a song sung by Alice Angel (I'm Alice Angel). A spotlight reveals another room through the glass and when the song ends, Twisted Alice appears from under the window screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" while banging on the window, breaking a hole from it before disappearing. Chapter 4 Twisted Alice reappears at the end of the fourth chapter. When Henry takes the haunted house ride in search for Boris, it is revealed that Twisted Alice had presumably turned Boris into a monstrosity known as "Brute Boris" and has sent it to kill him. Henry managed to defeat it, much to Alice's rage as she tried to attack him herself. Suddenly, Twisted Alice is fatally stabbed from behind her by Allison Angel, another Alice Angel. The post-credits ending image of Chapter 4 show the Lost Ones surrounding the corpse of Twisted Alice. Category:Rejected Evil Articles Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Sexy Category:Possessor Category:Protective Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Trap Masters Category:Game Changer Category:Game Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Elementals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Girlfriends Category:Perverts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Honorable Category:Trickster Category:Outcast Category:Lust Category:Wrathful Category:Bendy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Sexual Sadist Category:Envy Category:Pride Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Forces of Nature Category:Teenagers Category:Successful Category:Animal Killers Category:Bad Boss Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Remorseful Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Villains Died with Honor Category:Collecter of Souls Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Parody/Homage Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:On & Off